<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck With You by slyyywriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926539">Stuck With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyyywriting/pseuds/slyyywriting'>slyyywriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love on Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:56:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyyywriting/pseuds/slyyywriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky don’t get along. Your fights have become too destructive so Tony and Steve decide that enough is enough. (Reader is enhanced and is pyrokinetic.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love on Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This Is All Your Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: swearing, angry super people, fluff, super people getting eletric shocked, SMUT on the last chapter. This fic has very vivid depictions of violence by super people against super people, please be advised.</p><p>As always, feedback is highly appreciated! Leave a kudosmif you can.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clanging of gym equipment could be heard on the floor above where the Avenger’s quarters were. It was just minutes past seven am and you and Bucky were already going at it. Natasha was peacefully sipping on her morning tea while Clint was drooling on the linoleum when Steve emerged from the side door sprinting inside from his morning run, clear panic drawn on his face.</p><p>“What’s going on downstairs?” he questions the redhead who shrugs noncommittally.</p><p>Steve huffs and marches to the basement. Just as the door accepts his handprint for access, the sprinkler system activates and the whole basement is getting rained on. Steve squints and finds the gym trashed, random equipment lying in various places, a couple of dumbbells stuck on the wall and some areas are on fire.</p><p>You and Bucky were in the middle of the sparring mats, your fists holding balls of fire while Bucky has two knives at the ready. Bucky attacks you, swinging his weapons with way too much force the air around him makes a swishing noise as he tries to slice you open. The fire from your fists spreads up your arms as you grit your teeth and block his attacks. It was an almost even fight when you accidentally made your fire bigger since the sprinkler was trying to kill it out, burning off the back of Bucky’s shirt making him yelp.</p><p>“That’s cheating, you cheater!” he yells out as he inspects his now bare back.</p><p>“It’s not my fault you’re not fire proof!” you yell back and throw a fire ball at him.</p><p>Bucky blocks your throw with his vibranium arm but it only angers him further and runs towards you in a tackle. You drop to the flooded floor and your fire slowly dies out. seeing that Bucky was about to choke you, Steve finally makes a move and holds his best friend around his torso and neck before pulling him off of you. Taking the intervention as a window for retaliation, you create a larger ball of fire with both your hands and throw it towards a restrained Bucky when a red mists prevents you to do so. You try two more times before the mist surrounds your arms causing you to be immobile. You spot Wanda at the door, hair soaked and annoyed, with Tony by her side, annoyed and drenched as well.</p><p>“Fucking monsters, both of you!” the man declares as he turns off the cascading waters from his phone. “You need a time out!”</p><p>Tony yells more about self control and basic household decency before returning upstairs, possibly to dry himself off. Steve finally lets Bucky go as he feels him relax but not without smacking his head for the damage around the gym. The captain then eyes you disappointingly as he too, exits the room.</p><p>“Clean this mess up! Both of you!” he commands before disappearing up the stairs, Wanda on his tail who swipes both of your feet with her powers causing the both of you to fall down on your backs.</p><p>You huff and splash Bucky with water, starting a water fight. FRIDAY’s voice echoes in the gym to remind you of your tasks calling for a truce until the cleanup was done.</p><p>This was not the first time that your rage against one another had caused a catastrophic level of damage in the compound. No one really knew how it originated, this unspoken war between an ex-super assassin and a pyrokinetic. When you were first recruited, everyone thought you and Bucky could get along seeing how you were also used by HYDRA as a puppet to do their bidding but at the six month mark and your trainee status was removed, the fights began to escalate. You’re at your twenty months with them now and the bill for fixing up shit around the facility just kept getting bigger. Tony has had enough so he recruits Natasha to come up with a scheme.</p><p>You were in your room when FRIDAY announced that you were up for a mission, wheels up in ten minutes. You suited up and made your way outside to the landing field. Just as you exited the doors of the residential building, you get bumped on the shoulder by a literal cold shoulder because that’s when Bucky Barnes also decided to exit the building.</p><p>Annoyed at him bumping you accidentally on purpose, you shove him to the side with both of your hands. He jumps sideways and retaliates by pushing you back. The shoving turned into a slap match while the both of you were walking towards the awaiting jet. Steve who is seeing everything unfold crosses his arms and sighs.</p><p>“Seriously?!” he yells from the bottom of the open hatch.</p><p>Bucky stops immediately and so do you finally getting to walk the last few feet in peace. But the peace lasted three seconds because the Winter Soldier decided to trip your feet as you walked up the ramp causing you to fall face first on the metal floor.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>! You!” you snap and raise your hands towards Bucky who flies twenty feet away from the jet courtesy of your powers. He lands on his feet and fires a gun at you. Wanda’s mist stops the bullets inches from your face, making you gasp.</p><p>“You! <em>Almost</em>! Killed me! <em>You psycho!”</em> you yell out your disbelief in time with the fire balls you throw at him. He shields himself with his prosthetic arm for every attack, a growl escapes from his chest.</p><p>The rest of the Avengers sighed collectively at the show before them, the common occurrence almost boring now except for the part where either of you might actually get severely injured and/or die. Steve, the most tired of all of this charade, presses the communication pin on his wrist giving Clint the go signal. Two seconds later, two arrows fire at you and disks attach themselves into yours and Bucky’s necks, shocking the both of you severely that you end up lying prone on the grass.</p><p>“Well, that went perfectly.” Tony says as he lands beside Steve who nods in acknowledgement.</p><p>“Let’s just hope it achieves what we’re praying for.” He answers and marches towards your writhing bodies.</p><p>When both of your finally stop shaking, a resounding <em>ouch</em> escapes your lips, reaching out to the device now sticking to the side of your neck. The realization hits you like speeding train and you laugh loudly in disbelief. Bucky on the other hand reacted with more anger, causing another bolt of electricity through his body. When it stopped again, Steve extends an arm to help him up.</p><p>“Listen, the both of you. The team can’t take anymore of the destruction your squabbles are causing–” Steve begins.</p><p>“So we decided that enough is enough and the both of you need to be kept in line.” Tony supplements.</p><p>“The devices will set off a shock when it detects anger on your vitals.” Steve points to the disks, “I know it’s primal and I’m sorry but it’s for everyone’s safety.”</p><p>“Just behave yourselves and no <em>bzzzts</em> will happen, okay?” Tony adds again, patting your head. “It’s just for a couple of days, until we’ve Pavlov’d the both of you into being the best buds.”</p><p>Bucky was gritting his teeth now, anger slowly coming back to surface. Your fists were also starting to ball up with flames but both of you get shocked again and a series of curses explode from both of your mouths. The two men now starting to walk away from you and onto the jet.</p><p>“Oh, and just so it wasn’t clear yet, both you of you are off the mission and you’re not allowed to leave the premises!” Tony waves as he disappears inside the jet.</p><p>“See you in eight days!” Steve follows up as the hatch closes and lifts off the ground.</p><p>Dejectedly, you sit on the grass and rub your neck. The shit hurts so much you feel like you’re about to have flashbacks from when you were younger. Bucky sits right beside you groaning before lying on his back.</p><p>“This is all your fault.” He mumbles with his eyes closed. You scoff and hit him right on his chest when your neck gives you a jolt and you stop immediately. Bucky laughs heartily at your yelping. “Serves you right!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stockholm Syndrome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The punishment is working. For Bucky it’s working too well.<br/>Warning: this chapter has a lot of electrocution scenes and depictions of the characters being in pain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is too fluffy for my own brain. I literally had to stop writing in between because Bucky being soft just does things to me. But! The cat &amp; mouse dynamic still plays on between these two idiots.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight days sounded fairly reasonable. That’s just the usual duration of a mission and you’ve been through that before with Bucky without having killed each other. Maybe this could work. If he weren’t just so damn infuriating.</p><p>It’s the first morning since your neck became a built in taser and everything is peaceful. Up until Sergeant Obsession-Compulsion walked into the kitchen and started a long rant about tidying up after yourself.</p><p>“I’m still eating! Jesus. I was going to clean after.” You grumble into your morning smoothie as Bucky starts throwing away the fruit skins on the counter.</p><p>“Clean as you go!” he huffs again as he wipes the surface with a rag.</p><p>You mimic him under your breath but you know his super hearing is going to catch on.  He lets you be for the meantime, reminding himself that being electrocuted this early is surely going to sour his day. He opens the fridge and rummages the bottom, looking for his avocados when the crunch of a toast catches his attention. He turns around and finds you eating avocado smeared toast while casually scrolling through your phone. Your instincts tell you you’re being observed and catch Bucky staring at you with a scowl. You swallow loudly and realize that his eyes were actually on the food on your hand so you give him a sheepish smile.</p><p>“For the record, I thought the avocado was Wanda’s.” you try to reason out, slowly getting up out of your seat and eyeing the door.</p><p>“Mmhmm. Because Wanda’s avocados have a red star sticker on them..” Bucky says through gritted teeth, slowly circling the kitchen island towards you.</p><p>You gather the remaining toast from your plate and sprint towards the door hoping to seek refuge from his wrath inside your room. You were almost home free when you reach the top of the stairs when you get yanked backwards by the soldier, your shirt crumpled up in his fist. You stare into Bucky’s eyes for a second before executing a surprise move; you shove all of the remaining toast in your mouth and sloppily grin at him. Bucky gasps and reaches to squeeze your face when a bolt of electricity runs through his whole body, releasing you from his grip. You run inside your room as he simmers in his own choices on the floor.</p><p>You’ve decided to spend the entire day inside your room for your own safety when you receive a call from Tony in the afternoon.</p><p>“Hey, kid. I think you’re missing the whole point of the zappers when you spend it away from Clockwork Orange.” Your Iron Dad greets you, his voice clearly distracted by something else, “I’m adjusting the program right now for better results.”</p><p>“You do know that HYDRA did the same thing to us just to make us comply, right?” you sass him, annoyed that he’s actively meddling with your personal fights.</p><p>“Wait, are you trying to guilt trip me?”</p><p>“Obviously! Is it working?”</p><p>“Nope!” he responds for the last time before the line goes dead.</p><p>Immediately after you hear Bucky screaming from the lounge downstairs and run to your door when your own neck zaps you. You yelp the pain out before Tony’s words hit you, the adjustment! You muster strength and leap down the flight of stairs to get to where your enemy was writhing. As soon as you were near, the electricity ceases.</p><p>“What the fuck? I wasn’t even angry and this thing zapped me!” Bucky tells at you, pointing at his reddened neck, veins protruding from the previous pain.</p><p>“Yeah… About that.” You explain to him the update that Stark made on the device and Bucky can’t help but feel angry. He moves to lift the couch and throw it when you warn him about the thing—Too late, he’s now getting tasered and drops the couch on his own foot. When he finally stopped gritting his teeth and lies still, you sit on the couch and pat his back for comfort.</p><p>“We’ll survive this Barnes. But first we have to test how much this thing was programmed to tame us.” You sigh and flop on the couch, eyes on the ceiling wishing you could burn the place down just to send a message that you shouldn’t be fucked with. But you choose to be calm for once, thinking how much faith Tony has placed in your fiery hands.</p><p>The first test was to determine how far you could be away from each other before the disk would activate. Both of you were in the middle of the living room, taking a step backwards and nodding to move further when nothing happened. On the third step, the both of you screamed when your necks started to tingle. Bucky who has been electrocuted more ran towards you in fear and wraps his arms around you, holding you in place. Your arms were stuck on your side, standing awkwardly at the sudden contact.</p><p>“Please don’t be too far. I’m getting tired of being zapped.” Bucky mumbles into your shoulder. You nod meekly, warmth rising into your ears at the action.</p><p>“Two steps away is the safe zone.” You cough out and Bucky lets you go. His eyes were beginning to hollow out and you felt bad for the guy already.</p><p>Bucky suggested that for the duration of the punishment that a harness attached to both of you would ensure that you’d stay within the safe distance and not cause accidents. You agreed and dinner was spent side by side on the breakfast bar. You were starting to pity the guy, having to go through shock therapy again for compliance. You know your teammates mean well but they were the biggest idiots in the planet. Just because the Winter Soldier was flushed out of his system did not mean the trauma left with it.</p><p>You were now close to compromising with him when he inquired about sleeping arrangements. You cursed under your breath, forgetting about it completely.</p><p>“Can we just sleep in my room?” you suggest nicely.</p><p>“Absolutely not!” he responds, voice heightened. “You’re messy and I can’t sleep in a messy environment.”</p><p>You scoff and hit his arm, declaring that you were not messy. Your organizing skills were just different from his. A heated argument had soon bubbled up only to be interrupted by a quick jolt making the both of you shut up. Not wanting to cause more trouble, you agreed to sleep in his room but you took your time doing a full skin care routine before bed. You even made Bucky submit into trying your clay mask too.</p><p>You wake up on the second morning feeling too warm. You rub your eyes and remember that you were stuck with Bucky for six more days before Steve or Tony would declare you decent enough to be on your own again. You were about to shift to lie on your side when you realize that Bucky’s face was positioned in the crook of your neck while his metal arm was across your stomach and both his feet were sandwhiching your own. You crane your neck away and his face partially smushed into the pillow comes to view.</p><p>It was rare to see him this peaceful and with his guard down so you stay still for his sake. Which only lasted for about ten minutes because now you really had to pee. You squeezed your eyes shut to will the sensation away but it wouldn’t. Your next option was to squeeze your thighs together and pray a Hail Mary to deliver you from pissing the bed. Luckily, your prayers were answered when your bedmate finally stirs awake.</p><p>Bucky realizes his position and mutters a sorry when he finds you awake as well. You tell him it’s okay but you really had to pee now so he should be up as well. You hold the industrial rope in your hand and waddle to the bathroom. Meanwhile Bucky’s face is flushed as your scent registers in his brain and blood rushes down to his pants. You move to sit on the toilet once inside the bathroom but stop midair when you see Bucky staring at you.</p><p>“Buck-“ you tell him, pushing on his abdomen when he just yawns.</p><p>“What?” he continues to look at you, hair out of place.</p><p>“Turn around, you dork.” You chuckle and push him again. He mutters an ‘oh’ before turning away from you. When you couldn’t see his face anymore, you pushed down your pjs and finally relieved yourself.</p><p>Bucky accidentally sees your reflection in the mirror, face etched with peace as you peed. He smiles to himself, warmth moving across his cheeks. If the rest of the days were going to be spent with you like this, it’s either going to be real long or real short depending on how he reacts to everything you do.</p><p>The second day ends without any big problems except when you removed the harness to take separate showers and the skittle that Bucky was eating jumped out of his hand so he had to chase it down. You were towel drying yourself when you both got shocked. You got so angry that you slid the shower curtain open butt naked and dragged him back next to your bathtub. He says a litany of sorry’s before planting himself back to position. You popped back in the tub and finished drying yourself, regretting going after him when you were indecent. Bucky on the other hand was simmering in the after images of your wet and naked form.</p><p>By the third day being tied to you somehow made Bucky calmer. Of course there are still instances that makes his blood boil but thanks to the shock disks his brain somehow got recalibrated to finding them cute now. Wow, yeah cute. He rolls his eyes at the thought because since when did he find you cute? He pushes the though aside as he continues to do his morning run featuring you currently pretending to be a koala on his back.</p><p>“Will you stop moving too much?” he scolds you and pinches your calf currently hooked to his hip. You laugh maniacally as you bounce slightly from his movements, your forearms wrapped around his shoulders.</p><p>“But you make such a good pony! Go, pony, go!” you screech excitedly, a full blown smile on your face as the wind blows your hair. Bucky shakes his head but speeds up anyway.</p><p>Later in the afternoon, your brain suggested trying to remove the disks manually so you told Bucky your plan. You would focus your fire on your index finger and solder off the disks from your neck. Both of you were now sitting in front of the bathroom mirror, your finger to your own neck aimed at the disk.</p><p>“Will you stop breathing down on me?” you tell Bucky who was too focused on your mission, his face mere inches from your neck. He exhales loudly and smiles at your image in the mirror. That was when you realized that Bucky had both his hands on your hips, holding you up in support. An involuntary blush pops in your cheeks before you return to what you were previously doing.</p><p>Just as the disks started to crackle, a simultaneous jolt envelopes both of your bodies sending you back onto the floor. You land on Bucky with a thud and refuse to move even when the electricity had stopped. FRIDAY’s voice then chimes overhead.</p><p>“Mr. Stark wants me to remind you that tampering with the disks will cause it to activate the device. Please avoid trying to remove it.” The AI’s reminder comes too late.</p><p>Bucky mutters a thanks to her, still lying on the bathroom floor. You groan in frustration, the sound reverberating from your chest. The soldier below you just chuckles bitterly at your situation and surrenders at the lack of options.</p><p>On the fourth morning, Bucky wakes up surprisingly refreshed. The sunlight peeking through his curtains does not bother him and neither does the warm body currently attached to him. During the night you managed to basically climb on top of him; Right arm made its way inside his shirt, hand resting on his left peck, half of your face tucked under his right armpit, your legs wrapped around his right leg. This was the clingiest his ever seen you be and he relishes in the fact that your clinging onto him, his morning wood twitching angrily underneath his sweatpants.</p><p>Bucky smiles at the feeling of you around him. It’s been a while since he has allowed another person to be in his space, much more to be clinging on him like his warmth was a lifeline for you. He moves his face on the pillow to get a better look at you, chancing a sniff at your hair. You smell like fresh summer air with your fruity shampoo and he’s starting to smell like you too since you always insist to take showers at your bathroom arguing you have better toiletries. Bucky agrees now. He wants to always smell you around him.</p><p>You shift beside him, pushing yourself further into his form. Another twitch in his pants appear and he moves to cover it with his free hand before your knee accidentally nudges it. Your mumbling something now, voice muffled by Bucky’s skin. The sensation of your lips touching his naked torso is something new and pleasant.</p><p>“What?” he clarifies, eyes now focused on the ceiling as a form of self control. It was too early in the morning and he was just a touch starved man in bed with a beautiful broad.</p><p>“I said, let’s not move too much today. I don’t want to shower anymore, s’too hard.” You mumble half asleep and Bucky hums in agreement. At this point, he’d probably agree to anything you tell him.</p><p>The halfway mark of the eight-day program ended mellow. By now your teamwork had increased exponentially, moving around each other smoothly and with lesser words. The day again ends, with you tucked into Bucky’s arms as a movie plays in the viewing room. He’s barely focusing on the movie on the screen, he’s just watching you laugh and jeer at the characters. At one point you catch him looking at you instead of the movie and you shove a handful of popcorn in his mouth. He chews at it with a growl but you only respond with a laugh at pat his cheeks while you scrunch your nose. Bucky’s heart skips a beat at the action and he can feel his heart rate rise. Before he can control his own heart, a jolt shocks him causing you to jump out of his arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t know you’d be so angry with being fed popcorn!” you tease him, a full cackle emitting from your throat. When the shock ends you return to wrap your arms around his torso and rub his chest in consolation.</p><p>How was he going to explain that his vitals wasn’t indicating anger but something else for you? Bucky is starting to believe that maybe this was just a case akin to Stockholm Syndrome. Great, now he has to calm down for a different emotion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peace At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: It’s not a scam when Nat plans it. It’s a scheme.</p><p>Warnings: A drizzle of fluff, a pinch of angst and smut (on dem hoes)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun is shining warmly over skin barely covered in clothing. The surfaces of bodies lying around are glistening from the well deserved vacation that had been put off way too long. A perfectly manicured hand is around a tall glass of a fruity cocktail while another is holding a tablet, green eyes observing a footage currently playing.</p><p>“What’d I tell you? Working like a charm.” Natasha boasts as the footage plays on, two bodies leaning on each other while seated in the common room couch back in the Compound. “And all it took was a couple of voltages directly into their nervous system.”</p><p>Steve moves his sunglasses to the tip of his nose as he takes a peek at the security video, raising an eyebrow when his friend gets jolted suddenly out of nowhere. Natasha swipes the side of the screen to display his vitals in real time. She shifts the tablet nearer to the blonde and they both exchange a knowing look.</p><p>“Sorry, pal. But this one is on you.” Steve exhales and returns to leaning back on the lounge chair, enjoying the sunshine on his skin, the guilt that bubbled up from the past days slowly buried by the warm temperature.</p><p>The rest of the other Avengers were playing in the pool. There wasn’t really a mission, they just needed the time away from two maniacs back in the compound who thought that the best way to express their sexual frustrations was to try and destroy each other at every opportunity. Nat suggested that she used to feel the same when she was younger, ‘if you can’t bone them, kill them because how dare they be hot and not be in your bed’ she had said which sounded way better in Russian.</p><p>“I’ll program the disks to deactivate at midnight, New York time just in case they decide to knock knees. Coding doesn’t really know how to differentiate between rage and angry, passionate fu—“ Nat explains, putting the tablet away.</p><p>“—I get it! Just, yeah. Do that for them.” Steve interrupts red faced. He really does not need a mental image of you and his best friend doing it.</p><p>The super spy rolls her eyes at the soldier’s reaction. He was acting like a blushing virgin when he and Sam were doing the exact same thing earlier in their rooms.</p><p>Four more days left in the anger management program meant four more days of being tied to a brick wall of a man. You’d think by now you would have sliced his throat and burned his carcass while he was asleep just so you would get peace but every time you wake up next to him, you couldn’t manage to feel upset at anything.</p><p>Bucky’s face was something that you could not fathom. Like how was his lashes this long? Or how the bridge of his nose had a perfect slope. Or how he had really cute freckles hidden under all the gruff.</p><p>He stirs in his sleep, instincts telling him that he’s being observed. You gulp and panic before settling that you’d pretend to be asleep next to him. You close your eyes forcefully as Bucky opens his, stretching a bit from the discomfort of having slept on a sofa. He peeps at your sleeping face and brushes stray hair away from your face.</p><p>“Hey, you gotta wake up, doll. We should transfer back to my room.” He whispers, trying to wake you.</p><p>When you don’t budge, Bucky lifts you up in his arms and carries you upstairs. He tucks you in bed next to him as you’re still pretending to be asleep. He rubs a thumb on your cheek, enjoying the way your skin feels in his hand. He leaves a kiss on your forehead and shifts down to go back to sleep. After a while when you hear his steady breathing, you open your eyes again and stare at his sleeping form, your stomach churning uncomfortably. The space on your head where he kissed you felt too warm and suddenly you feel like you’re not supposed to be here next to him.</p><p>You spend the fifth and sixth day being too quiet. You weren’t your usual playful slash endearingly sarcastic self and you weren’t even enthusiastic when you got to ride his back while he went for a run. You ate quietly whatever Bucky served you and did not complain about your eggs not being runny. It was uncharacteristic for you to be like this so when the sun shined on the seventh day and you were still acting the opposite of insane, the super soldier knew it was time to intervene.</p><p>You were in the middle of your stretches in the gym, legs split open while Bucky pushes on your back to bend you forward when he finally had the courage to ask.</p><p>“Are you feeling alright, doll?” he asks after clearing his throat.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m good, keep pushing me down.” You answer back, voice muffled by the matted floor.</p><p>“No, I mean—like in general? Not just the stretches.” He tries again, hands still on your back pushing but his head is tilted to the side to try and see your face.</p><p>You pull back and sit up before looking back at him. You smile tentatively and nod at him. You then get on your feet and pull him up with you. You continue to do your pre-sparring stretches in relative silence, not really sure when things had turned awkward. Your mind had seventy-three tabs open, each one trying to find an answer as to why you were feeling the way you felt and if you had the right to feel that way.</p><p>Bucky frowns at your oddness, concerned that maybe all the zapping fried your brain to a burnt crisp. He suddenly moves close to you, grabs your head with both his massive hands and starts sniffing the crown. You gasp at the sudden closeness, his chest directly on your nose and you smell him like you’ve been smelling him for the past week. You push at his chest but the man was immovable.</p><p>“what the fuck are you doing?” you protest, pushing again and again nothing happens.</p><p>“You don’t smell like burnt toast, so I wonder if your brain has sustained injuries.” Bucky quips, still holding you.</p><p>You look up at him and your eyes meet, his glimmering even under the dull fluorescent lights and you can just feel your heart rate speed up. He smiles at you fondly before you push him away in panic, both your palms aflame. Bucky pulls back with the front of his shirt seared. He scoffs at the situation in his chest and looks at you with a face full of disbelief while he pats the fire out.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” you try to help by patting him down as well but your hands seem to burn off more of his shirt.</p><p>“What the hell—stop helping. Stop!” he chuckles at your panicked actions.</p><p>You raise your hands up to the ceiling to stop any further damage but your powers accidentally shoot out of your palms as you do, setting the ceiling ablaze. The sprinklers turn on seconds later and everything around you gets soaked, you and Bucky included.</p><p>Your eyes and mouth are wide and ajar as you evaluate your surroundings. Not knowing what else to do, you burn off the harness holding you and the super soldier together and make an ungraceful exit to the side door and out to the open grounds. Barnes was wiping water out of his eyes when you ran out so he fails to catch your wrist before you do. He panics about the disk zappers and chases after you, your name being called frantically.</p><p>“Will you stop running?” Bucky calls out again when you’re a few meters ahead of him.</p><p>But you don’t do as he says because you never do. You were a spark that could not be contained therefore cannot be directed. There was nothing else he could do but tackle you into the ground before both of you get electrocuted into submission.</p><p>“Stop! Let go of me!” you kick and scream the behemoth of a man who was now clinging on to you like you were a floating door and he was Rose in the middle of the Atlantic. You wanted to get away from him, hoping that the physical distance would revert your heart into a previous configuration, the one before you had shared a bed with a man who you could not understand why a mutual dislike had blossomed between you.</p><p>When Bucky finally managed to capture you into a hold, your wrists pinned down to the grass with his own hands and your legs anchored by his own, you finally stopped moving with a sighed defeat. A smile was starting to form on Bucky’s face but was quickly erased when he hears you sniffle under him. He loosens his grip on you before pulling you upright into straddling him.</p><p>“Doll? What’s wrong, are you hurt?” he asks turning your face slightly to expose the side of your neck where the torture device was still attached.</p><p>You shake your head and continue to sniffle, body temperature starting to rise as your emotions ripple off into your abilities. Bucky holds your face in his hands, eyes searching for answers into your own but he only sees a pout and huge tear drops rolling off your skin. He asks you again and you hold his wrists in return.</p><p>“Stop being nice to me! You’re not supposed to be nice to me—<em>no one </em>is supposed to be nice to me.” You wail like a petulant child. Then you wrap your arms around the man in front of you and deposit your face in the crook of his neck, sniffling loudly.</p><p>“Stop making me like you.” A whisper in between hiccups but Bucky hears it clear as day. He rubs your back, looking up in the heavens mouthing a small thanks because he never thought that it would turn out like this. You in his arms with a confession of a feeling he shares mutually.</p><p>“You silly girl. I always thought you were just a hot head. Turns out you have the hots for me too, huh.” He smirks into your skin as he pulls you tighter into him.</p><p>He earns a small smack on the back for the comment before he pushes off of you slightly, just enough to look at your face. He kisses a tear-stained cheek as you continue to whimper, smiling when you don’t protest as he does then continues to another cheek, then your forehead before he looks at your lips tentatively. You catch it and lick your lips, a subconscious reaction really but he takes it as an opening and goes to where he knows you taste the sweetest.</p><p>The kiss was subtle at first but when he feels you press forward, he lets his tongue slip out on your lower lip, a gentle knock for you to let him in. And you do. You taste like your tears and that lip balm you wear plus the toothpaste you use. He tastes like cinnamon and mint and something that’s familiar but uniquely Bucky. The kiss goes deeper and both of you moan into each other’s mouths when you unknowingly grind your hip closer into Bucky’s. He pulls away for air and stares at you, eyes blown wide, panting as warmth gathers in your bodies. You stand immediately and grip his hand, pulling him back indoors.</p><p>Your room’s door slams into the adjacent wall as the both of you rush inside, bodies tangled in a frenzied motion, desperate, heated and urgent. The sound your mouths make would have been absolutely disgusting in other circumstances but right now those sounds fuel the fires within your body. You land on your bed with a bounce, top discarded seconds before as Bucky stands before you ridding himself of his own shirt. You grab at the hem of his sweatpants and pull them down, stealing a feel of his hardened member before completely taking it off. He’s on top of you now, mouth slowly and wetly going south from your jaw to your breasts. Your hands are beside your head, slowly forming a fire on them but forgotten until you reach for Bucky.</p><p>“Ow!” he flinches when he feels burnt. He looks up surprised to see your bedsheet burning next to you.</p><p>He kneels and pats down the linen, laughing before looking at your guilty face. He only smiles lovingly before kissing you again. But when you accidentally burn him again and the mood was starting to sour, you smirk and drag him into the bathroom.</p><p>“I’ve got an idea!” you declare as you enter and turn on the shower.</p><p>He raises a brow when you signal him under the waters to join. He approaches tentatively, wary of being scorched again. But you when you trace a hand up and down his arm and it’s only your warmth he feels, he gets back into business.</p><p>He lifts you up, hands under your thighs and returns to kissing you, more inebriated as rules are now thrown out the window. He pins you to the wall and slides a hand into your center, you gasp at the feeling as he smirks into your cheek. He runs two fingers up and down your slit, testing the feel of you before pushing in slowly. Your grip on his shoulder tightens and your head bows into his skin. He pumps a couple of times, your sounds right into his ear motivating him to keep going.</p><p>“Buck—It’s—please—“ you try to use your words but the sensation was too much.</p><p>A shift of his palm grinds itself into your clit makes you come undone faster. You whine when you feel everything that has built up flow right out of you, making your toes curl. Bucky smiles at the look your face as you pull back to rest your head on the wall. He gives you a small kiss before pulling your leg higher to rest above his plump ass, giving him more access to your core.</p><p>“That’s just the beginning, firecracker.” He says, voice low as he aligns himself and enters you slowly. You feel your breath hitch as he pushes in an excruciating pace, making you feel all of him—his girth, his length, his hardness, his warmth. <em>Him.</em></p><p>“That’s it.” He coos when he’s almost completely sheathed by you. Once he is, he stops moving and searches for signs of discomfort on your face. But he finds none, you’re just blissed out with your mouth agape, breathing harsh and eyes squeezed shut. He smirks and rolls his hips causing you to cling to him once more.</p><p>“You—you have to move. Please.” You beg, you’re so cute when you beg. Voice hoarse, already gone when he hasn’t even thrust properly yet.</p><p>Putting you out of your misery, he thrusts slowly at first earning him another moan. And another. Until the moans are replaced by something louder. And your hands find his hair, grasping onto it like it’s making you crazy. Just like you make him. He thrusts harder now, more deliberate, more controlled but not harsh. Never harsh. Not anymore. Not with you. Not with how you make him feel.</p><p>“I’m going to cum.” You whine, breath hitching.</p><p>“Go on, firecracker. Go ahead, let yourself feel good.” He urges on. “I got you baby. My little wild fire.”</p><p>His breath on your skin, the feel of him inside you and the pet name makes it all too much. White lightning strikes you, making you see stars on the bathroom ceiling. Bucky feels you clench him and its too much for him too. A couple of hard thrusts followed by sloppy, shallow ones and he’s also done for. Panting into your skin as both of you relish the feel of the other.</p><p>It’s late morning the next day when the team lands on Compound grounds. The living quarters were eerily quiet causing a sense of alarm for the arriving Avengers.</p><p>“FRIDAY? Where’s iceman and firecracker?” Sam asks the AI when they all convene in the common area empty handed after a quick search.</p><p>“Both of them are currently in Sergeant Barnes’s bathroom, immobile.” The AI answers.</p><p>Steve, Sam and Nat all snap to it and run upstairs to check on you, cursing under their breaths. They burst through Bucky’s door and throw open the bathroom only to stop at the picture before them. You and Bucky are sleeping peacefully in a drained bathtub, naked as the day you were born.</p><p>Bucky was under you, sprawled out in his own skin with his left food propped up while you were on top of him, ass cheeks exposed in the air and asleep on his chest. Both of you had multiple bruises all over you bodies.</p><p>It was a surprise that none of them expected to be revealed this way. Nat slowly lifts her phone to take a picture, face unreadable. Steve had his mouth open but Sam covers his eyes and slowly pushes him out the door. No one speaks when they exit Bucky’s room.</p><p>Five minutes later, Sam comes back and pops a confetti popper over the both of you. Bucky is startled awake and confused when he sees Wilson smiling down at him before the man approaches hurriedly and pats his head. Bucky looks around before he stills again when you stir slightly and mumble something in your sleep. He smiles as you shift above him and wrap your arms around him tighter. Bucky grunts happily before closing his eyes again, arms enveloping you for warmth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>